1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical detecting module, and more particularly, to an optical detecting module applied to a wearable device and having waterproofing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the wearable device can be the time clock with physiological characteristics detecting function to immediately detect health status of the human body. The wearable device usually utilizes an optical detecting module to detect the physiological characteristics. However, the conventional optical detecting module does not have sufficient waterproofing function, and inner electronic components of the optical detecting module may be damaged or rusted easily due to leakage of exterior moisture . Design of an optical detecting module with small size and having perfect waterproofing function is an important issued in the mechanism design industry.